Your Loving Prescense
by XxXwickedXlovelyXxX
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in Tokyo High School, where Inuyasha runs things. She doesn't seem to happy about this and finds a way to bring him down. While doing this, feelings between the two form. What would Kikyo think of Kagome when she flirts with her man
1. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. The show belongs to the amazing and talented Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just a teenage girl writing some shit.

**Note: I am having a hard time with writing. I don't have the best imagination, but I do love to write. There's just something not functioning in my head that keeps me from writing anything really good. If you don't like the story, don't tell me you hate it and send me flamers…I'm doing this for myself to try and get over my bad writer's block. If you do like the story even the slightest bit, I really appreciate it.**

**Your Loving Presence**

Chapter 1

The new girl

Inuyasha arrived at school in his red Ferrari F150 with his brother, Sesshomaru. As usual they were surrounded by groupies and stupid dudes who want to be them and just want to be in the 'in' crowd.

Inuyasha turned off his engine and stepped out of the car. His brother did as well and was greeted by sluttish looking girls and what not.

"Can everyone get the fuck away from us?! I'm trying to get through!" Inuyasha blurted out in frustration.

The crowd quieted down, but did not back away. Some nerdy guy was pushed into his car's hood and that's when Inuyasha exploded.

"YOU…GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!!! EVERYONE FUCK OFF!!!" He yelled and started pushing through the crowd of obsessed low lifes.

Sesshomaru smirked and pushed through some girls trying to touch him in certain body parts he did not approve to them.

"Seriously dude…We knew this was going to happen in a public school. Why didn't we apply to a private school again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I hate private schools…They're full of smart asses and ugly, annoying teachers." Inuyasha reminded him.

"So is this school…The only difference is that we get mobbed here when people see us." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Also our teachers are less careful of us, so I can do whatever the fuck I want without getting so much in trouble."

Sesshomaru chuckled and sighed. "Inuyasha, there just isn't an argument you are not willing to win…Is there?" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "You got that right." He said and walked into the school to meet up with their friends.

They both entered the cafeteria and walked to the table where all their true friends sat at.

"Hey Inuyasha…Sesshomaru." Sango greeted the brothers.

"Hey Sango…Seriously the stupid asses at this school drive me up the fucking wall." Inuyasha complained.

Sango smiled. "What did the stupid asses do this time?" She asked.

"They mobbed me and Sesshomaru at the parking lot and some ugly bastard bumped into my Ferrari…If he would of scratched my baby, he would of paid the consequences BIG time." Inuyasha said and slammed his fist into the table.

Sango laughed and sighed. "The guy is lucky to get away with just bumping into your 'baby'." She said.

"Did they do anything to my baby?" Kagura asked caressing Sesshomaru's hair.

"Yeah…sluts were all over him." Inuyasha said.

Kagura fumed. "Do you recall any of them?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru.

"It's okay babe…They didn't do anything I can't handle myself for." Sesshomaru assured his girlfriend.

Kagura kissed him. "I know you can handle yourself…I just want to remind those bitches who's boyfriend you are." She said darkly.

When it came to other girls touching on her man…Kagura was a devil.

"Hey everyone!!!" Kikyo yelled across the room, walking toward the table.

She walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Hey Inu-babe." She said.

"Hey Kiki." He greeted his girlfriend and sat her on his lap.

"I went to go buy these great boots yesterday…you like em'?" she asked holding up her leg.

Inuyasha looked at her leg and smiled. "Of course I do…Your legs look awesome in them, but then again…they always look great." He said and kissed her on the mouth softly.

Kikyo giggled between kisses. "You're too sweet." She said.

"Hey yo yo…check it out…New girl?" Koga pointed out to a girl walking into the cafeteria and sitting at an empty table.

"Looks like it." Ayame said.

"She looks lonely…We should go greet her." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What if she's like all the other girls at this school…You know? Annoying?" He asked.

Sango shook her head. "She's not…I can already see it in her." Sango said and walked over to the girl.

She sat across from the girl and smiled.

"Hi, you new here?" Sango asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

"My name's Sango…And yours is?" She asked.

"Kagome." She said.

"Well, nice to meet you Kagome…Where did you come from?" Sango asked.

"Kyoto." She said. She seemed to get right to the point.

"That's cool…Do you want to some hang with our group?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "Are you trying to be nice just because I'm new?" She asked.

Sango gasped. She seemed kind of mean…in a way.

"I really do want to get to know you…It's not just because you're new." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but I won't guarantee the best friendship ever." She warned.

Sango was confused at how this girl acted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean…I'm not going to completely trust you just because you're being nice to me now." Kagome said and got up.

Sango shrugged. "Um…Okay, whatever makes you more comfortable." She said.

This Kagome had some kind of issue…She dare not ask.

"Guys, this is Kagome…She's from Kyoto." Sango introduced.

Everyone smiled. "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name's Ayame." She introduced herself.

Kagome smiled. "Hey." She said.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Okay then…I'm going to class. I'll see you guys later." Kagome said and walked off.

Sango stared after her. She wasn't the girl she expected her to be…Maybe it was just because they just met and she was new.

"Dude…that girl is WEIRD." Inuyasha said and let out a chuckle.

"Inuyasha…You're weird." Sango said and walked to class. Hopefully she could prove Inuyasha wrong and make Kagome feel comfortable around the group.

"She kind of looks like me babe." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked at the girl walking and then at Kikyo. They did have some sort of resemblance.

''No way you are much cuter than her.'' Inuyasha said.

Kikyo smiled and got off Inuyasha so they can get to class. Inuyasha walked Kikyo to class and then to his own. On his way, the tardy bell rang, as he walked calmly to class, he saw the new girl Kagome trying to look for her first period.

He passed by her and smirked.

''Baka.'' Inuyasha whispered passing the girl.

Kagome turned around and saw the boy passing by her. Her hand closed into a fist and hit him straight in the face. Inuyasha bounced back from the hit, he stood up straight and touched his face where Kagome had hit him.

''Bitch.'' Inuyasha said. ''You fucking messed with the wrong guy.''

''No body calls me an idiot in the first place you mutt.'' Kagome said.

Inuyasha pushed the girl into the lockers and slammed his hand on them.

'' You are going to regret the day you moved here to Tokyo. '' Inuyasha said.

''You think I'm fucking scared of you 'cause you're the big shot at the school, I saw you being Mr. Big Shot at the parking lot. Ha I've been in worse situations than this at other schools, I'm fucking more scared of my cat Buyo when he's mad when we don't feed him. So get your dirty filthy hands off me you mutt face.'' Kagome said.

Inuyasha could not believe it. This fucking new girl was actually calling him names, hitting him, and standing up to him. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I could really give a rat's ass if you've been through worse situations than me…I'm the boss around here and I say what goes…Got that?" He really had to teach this girl who was the boss around here…She could not be standing up to him. It would ruin his reputation at this school.

Kagome smirked. "Sure…You're the boss, but you are not the boss of me." Kagome said and shoved him off.

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She said with a glare and walked to class.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he straightened up his shirt. This bitch had guts…She had the guts to stand up to him. That he was certain would be a big problem.

Kagome walked into her first period and showed her schedule to the teacher.

"Kagome Higurashi?...You can sit right over there." The teacher pointed and Kagome walked over to the seat.

She noticed a few seats away was one of Sango's friends. He was the one with the big red puffy ponytail.

He looked over at her and smiled. Kagome smiled back and turned back to the teacher. A few minutes later, the assignment for the day was passed out and the red headed guy walked over to her and sat on the empty seat in front of her.

"Hey, you're Kagome right?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…What's your name?" She knew he would not leave her alone, so she might as well get to know him.

"My name's Shippo…Why'd you seem so mad in the morning at the cafeteria?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I wasn't mad…I just have mistrust issues." She said.

Shippo smiled. "You don't have to worry about Sango. She's a really good friend…She likes to meet new people and stuff, so she kindly…and honestly, went to introduce herself to you." He explained.

Kagome nodded. "Okay then…Should I have trust issues with you?" She teased.

Shippo chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm 100% trustworthy." He said.

Kagome smiled…Shippo was a nice guy. She wondered why a guy like him would hang out with a jerk like Inuyasha and not be like him at all.

"Hey Shippo?...Why is Inuyasha so mean?" Kagome asked.

Shippo was caught off guard…He didn't remember them meeting properly.

"You met Inuyasha?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and I don't think he liked me very much." She said glumly…remembering the fight she had with him.

"Inuyasha is a tough guy…he doesn't like people messing with his pride." Shippo said.

Kagome listened on.

"He is popular and doesn't like people threatening his 'thrown'…he wants people to listen to him and not stand against him." Shippo explained.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, I don't think he's very nice…I think he's an insensitive piece of shit…excuse my language." She said.

Shippo said. "Why? What happened between the two of you?" He asked.

"He called me and idiot, so I had to stand up for myself…Obviously he hated that according to you." Kagome said.

Shippo laughed. "I'm sure he'll get over it…eventually." He said.

They went on talking about random stuff until the bell rang.

"What class do you have next Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked at her schedule for her second period.

"History." Kagome said angrily. She really hated history.

"I think Sango's in there…Well, I'll see you later." He said and walked off.

Kagome walked to her second period…It was easier to find. She walked inside and sat at an empty seat at the back. Students walked in and glanced at her…Some looked away instantly, some just stared.

Suddenly, hell came in the room…Inuyasha walked in with Sango, and another girl that resembled her, but sluttier looking and longer hair.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted and sat next to her. Inuyasha glared and sat in front of her. Great…just awesome. The other girl sat next to Inuyasha, in front of Sango.

"How was first period?" Sango asked.

"I met your friend Shippo…He's a nice guy." Kagome said.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Shippo's the nicest one of us all…I was sure you'd get along with him well." Sango said.

Inuyasha turned around and glared at her. Kagome glanced at him then back at Sango. She did not have time to fight with this asshole.

"Did you do the homework Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango sighed. "Let me guess…You didn't do it and need I to copy?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "You know me too well." He said. Sango rolled her eyes and handed him the work sheet.

Kagome really didn't like this bastard…now she knew he was also a lazy punk.

"You know you shouldn't copy…you're not learning anything by just copying. Do your own work." Kagome accidentally said. She knew what was coming.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Mind your own business…I can copy anyone's paper if I want. You're not my mom and you don't tell me what to do….Bitch." Inuyasha said and turned back to his work.

Kagome just stared at him then sighed. "Shut the hell up you arrogant bastard…I'm not taking your shit and just sitting back. I don't care who's listening." Kagome countered.

Inuyasha turned around and flung his papers at her. They just floated down on her desk. "You're not going to just come to this school like you own the place and talk shit to me like you know who I am…You're not in Kyoto anymore bitch. This is Tokyo and you need to get your shit straight!" Inuyasha yelled.

People turned around to look, but soon looked away when Inuyasha sent them the death glare.

Kikyo stood up and grabbed on to Inuyasha's arm. "Sit down Inuyasha, you're making a scene."

Inuyasha didn't listen; he just towered over Kagome like a dog cornering a defenseless cat.

Kagome stood up and shoved him away from her. "You better get the hell out of my face mutt! You need to find out what people from Kyoto are like. I don't give a shit what you say to me!" She yelled and walked off.

Inuyasha glared at her and sat down at his desk. "Bitch needs to know who she's messing with…I have no patience for her." Inuyasha said.

Sango sighed and stood up. "She's new Inuyasha…You should at least feel some sympathy for her." She said and walked off after Kagome.

Kikyo sighed and caressed Inuyasha's cheek. "It's okay babe…I understand how you feel. That girl does need to calm down."

Inuyasha nodded. "Hell yeah she does." He said and got back to copying Sango's homework.

Kagome walked to the roof of the school and walked to the edge and looked at all the cars and people passing by. She let tears fall down her cheeks…No one was looking.

She hated fighting, but Inuyasha just brought that side of her out. He reminded her of a boyfriend she had. He was nice at times, but he had the worst temper. She loved that guy, but he was too much for her.

She suddenly heard footsteps and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, but didn't turn to look at her; she didn't know what her face looked like after crying.

"I'm sorry if Inuyasha offended you. He's just tough to get along with at first." Sango explained.

Kagome smirked. "That's what Shippo told me, I just didn't listen."

Sango smiled and walked up beside Kagome. "You seem to be okay with everyone, but with Inuyasha, all you do is fight."

"It's just…I don't know…He just…" Kagome couldn't bring it up to someone she just met a few hours ago.

"What? You can tell me Kagome, I promise I won't tell." Sango said taking Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. Maybe she could trust her.

"I used to go out with a guy that was just like him…He was arrogant, mean, thought everyone should listen to him…But he was also the sweetest guy I had ever met. I thought I had fallen in love with him, but I was wrong." Kagome said.

Tears started falling from her cheeks again. "He only wanted me for sex of course. I gave my virginity to him and he took it and left me…I still loved him and waited for him, but he never came back."

Sango shook her head and hugged Kagome. "I see why you're so insecure."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure Inuyasha's a good guy since he has such great friends, but seeing him just brings back bad memories and makes me act how I used to with Kyoske."

Hours later Kagome walked to her last class and sat down. She didn't think she had anyone of Sango's friends in this class, until Inuyasha walked in. Just him…no Sango, Shippo, or anyone to back her up.

He sat behind her this time and pushed her seat away from him with his feet.

"_Control Kagome…Control." _She said to herself and avoided turning around to him.

Class started and the teacher started the lecture. It was something Kagome had already learned in Kyoto, so she put her head down to take a nap.

The bell rang and the students all walked out, Kagome was so tired she didn't even wake up. Inuyasha was about to walk out when he saw Kagome's face. It looked like she was having a bad dream.

He walked over to her and shook her. Kagome woke up in the berg of tears. She looked up and saw Inuyasha there looking up with his arms cross.

''Huh?'' Kagome wondered.

''Wake up, the bell rang.'' Inuyasha said.

''Oh.'' Kagome said.

She got up and walked away with Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome looked back and saw that Inuyasha was still following her.

''Why are you following me?'' She asked.

''I'm waiting for a thank you.'' Inuyasha said.

''For what?'' Kagome asked.

''I woke you up. '' Inuyasha said.

''I didn't ask you to wake me up.'' Kagome said.

"Just say it…Oh and say sorry for calling me a mutt." He said.

"Yeah, right…I told you I'm not doing what you tell me." Kagome refused.

"Then I'm not leaving you alone…Unless you say it like you mean it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed and turned back to him. He needed to fuck off.

"Okay, you want an apology?" She said and shoved him into the lockers.

She leaned up against him and put her hands on his chest. "I'm so very sowy Inuyasha. What can I do to make it all up?" She said leaning up to his face like she was going to kiss him.

Inuyasha blushed. "Uhh…"

"Oh and thank you for waking me up." She whispered seductively.

Suddenly Inuyasha's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id…Kikyo. He answered it.

"What's up?" He said looking at Kagome. She just looked at him innocently, still pressed up against him.

"Okay, I'm going." He said and hung up.

Kagome giggled and pushed herself off him. "There's your sincere apology…Now leave me alone." She said and walked off.

Inuyasha just stared at her walking away. That was an intense apology.

Kagome walked out to her black and red dodge charger and got in. She pulled out of the parking spot and drove out to the line of cars trying to get out. She pulled on her sunglasses and rolled down her window.

Inuyasha was getting into his Ferrari when he spotted Kagome in her car. She just looked at him for a moment then pulled her window up. Inuyasha shuddered and unlocked his car to get in.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You and that Kagome girl…Should I say something happened between you two?" He asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, why would you say that?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Well, I'm not stupid…You were staring at her closely."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hell no, I hate that girl…She's fucking annoying."

"Okay, just saying." Sesshomaru said and ended the conversation.

Kagome got home and walked inside.

"Hello Kagome, how was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was okay…I met a lot of nice people." Kagome said and walked up to her room.

Hours later she took a shower, and put on her pajamas. She climbed into bed and smiled to herself. It was pretty funny how Inuyasha acted when she acted like she liked him. Maybe she would do it more often when he acted like an ass.

Inuyasha climbed onto bed and was ready to sleep when he got a text message from Kikyo.

"_What are you doing?" _

He texted. _"Um getting ready 2 go to sleep."_

"_I want you to stay away from Kagome…I don't like her."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it Inuyasha, don't ask questions."_

Inuyasha sighed and threw his phone to the side. Something was up with Kikyo and she wasn't happy. What if someone saw Kagome and him at school today and told her?

Inuyasha let it go and went to sleep. He would find out later.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter sooo, If you guys liked it I really appreciate it and please leave a review, If you didn't I'm sorry, but like I said I'm really doing this for myself.**


	2. New Beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. This show belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Note: For those few people who actually read my story and liked it, thank you so much. I will write as long as I can to make you happy. **

**Your Loving Presence**

**Chapter 2**

**New Beginning**

Kagome got up from the noise of her alarm clock. She got up and took a shower.

She went into her walk in closet and picked out an outfit.

A black and white long sleeved shirt, with some black skinny jeans and some black and white converse. She got her black scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

She grabbed her backpack from the floor and walked out the door and down stairs to the kitchen where her mom, dad, and little brother were at.

''Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?'' Her dad asked.

''Uhh, sure dad, I had a good night.'' Kagome responded.

She sat down on the table and ate her breakfast. A sandwich with egg, cheese, ham and bacon, and a side of fruit.

''Kagome can you please drop off your brother to school?'' Her mother asked.

''Yeah sure come on brat let's go.'' Kagome said getting up and heading toward the door.

She got in her car and Sota in the back.

''Why don't you sit in the front?'' Kagome asked.

''Apparently you don't know how it feels like to sit in the front when you're driving.'' Sota said putting on his seatbelt.

''Awww you're lame.'' Kagome said.

She put on her sunglasses and speeded up into the road. As she drove a red light came up and she stopped. A car came up next to her; she looked to the side and saw the worse person in the world. Inuyasha. Kagome had the music to loud that it caused Inuyasha to look aside.

His eyes widened at the sight of Kagome, she look at him and blew a kiss. He blushed and turned around.

''Moron.'' Kagome said.

''Who?'' Sota asked.

''The guy next to us, do me a favor Sota.'' Kagome said rolling down the window next to Sota. ''Flick him off.''

The light turned green and Inuyasha pushed the gas.

''Show off.'' Kagome said.

Kagome pushed the gas pedal and her car went fast. As she passed Inuyasha's car Sota flicked him off. Kagome busted up laughing so hard she passed Sota's school. Inuyasha eyes widened he went faster trying to surpass Kagome.

''Ahh Kagome my school is the other way, you passed it.'' Sota said.

'' Uh, oh my bad Sota.'' Kagome said doing a fast U turn.

She stood there waiting till she can see Inuyasha's car coming her way and when she did, she went right for him.

"Let's play a little game of chicken…Okay Sota?" Kagome asked.

''Kagome…..I don't think that's a good idea.'' Sota said.

Kagome laughed and turned up her rock music. Bat Country by A7X.

Inuyasha saw Kagome coming fast towards him.

'' What the fuck, this girl is nuts.'' Inuyasha said but didn't move. '' But if she wants to play then lets play.''

Both of them going against each other. They were mere seconds from clashing.  
When Inuyasha saw that Kagome was NOT moving, he drove out of the way and away from her then back on the right lane. This bitch was crazy if she hadn't moved. Inuyasha loved his car and wasn't fixing to risk it now. May be with another car, but not his Ferrari.

He stopped his car and saw that Kagome was still driving.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing she turned down the music and laughed some more.

''What a PUSSY CAT hahaha. '' Kagome said.

She arrived at Sota's school and dropped him off.

''Love ya Sota have fun in school.'' Kagome said and drove off.

Sota stood there like a rock scared out of his wits. When he realized that he was out of the car he fell to the floor and cried.

'' Floooorr.''

Kagome arrived at the school parking lot and parked. She got off her car and saw Inuyasha who seemed to be checking for any marks or scratches on his car. Kagome looked at her baby and smiled.

'' Good job today, not a scratch on you.'' She said and her car sparkled.

She walked over to Sango and the gang who were just sitting there talking.

'' Hey you guys.'' Kagome said.

''Hey Kagome.'' They all said.

''You guys you won't believe it, that little bitch of Kagome is one crazy ass lunatic, I was driving and..'' Inuyasha was cut off by his friends waving their hands.

''What?'' Inuyasha said.

''Ahem..''

Inuyasha turned around and saw an angry Kagome.

''Oh you see..'' Inuyasha tried to explain but it was to late.

He felt a big punch in his face. The bell rang and he saw his friends laughing and Kagome walking away.

''Not again.'' Inuyasha said.

'' I'm not a lunatic.'' Kagome yelled.

**Second Period**

''Okay class we have a major project to work on this couple of weeks. It's History Fair.''

The teacher said and the entire class awed.

'' Now now, it's very important that we do this if you don't want to fail for the semester. Now you will be paired up with a partner and this project is due December the 5th ''

He passed out information out and the students went over it.

''In the back there is a list of pair you will be working with.'' He said.

''What I'm paired up with Inuyasha. Sir I think you made a mistake.'' Kagome said.

''No no, there is no mistake Ms. Higurashi you will be working with Mr. Takashi. No one will change partners and no one will be added to your pair, just one on one.'' The teacher said and walked back to his desk.

Kikyo stood up. "No, you can't possibly be serious…I don't want her with my boyfriend."

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Kikyo, it's okay…It's just for a couple of weeks." He said.

Kikyo crumpled the paper in her hand. "NO!! You will not do this with her!" She yelled.

The teacher stood up and walked over to her. "Kikyo get out of my classroom…I do not tolerate this behavior." The teacher said.

She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and glared. "Well? Aren't you going to do something about it?" She asked him.

Inuyasha just sat there silently. "Kikyo…you're making a big deal out of this…just go…We'll talk later." He said.

Kikyo threw the paper ball at him and stormed out of the room. "She will be spending the day in detention." The teacher said and walked back to his desk.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" She asked. It kind of made her feel bad.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it's not like this hasn't happened a million other times." He said and put his head down on his desk.

Kagome looked at Sango who shrugged.

Class ended and Kagome walked to her next class. She had never seen Inuyasha that way…it almost made her regret the times she'd punched his face…ALMOST.

It was time for lunch and Kagome decided to just go to the library…Sango would understand. She walked inside and into the maze of books. She loved the peace and quiet. She found an empty seat and sat down to read her book.

Inuyasha found Kagome in the library and decided…What the hell.

He walked over and sat down in front of her on the floor.

"Hey, what's up?" He said.

Kagome looked down at him in confusion. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha laid down and looked up to the ceiling. "I…thought we should start our project."

Kagome shook her head. "This is my quiet time…I'm not wasting it with you and that stupid project we're stuck doing together…We'll start some other time."

"What the hell are you reading?" He asked looking at the book in her hands.

"A book you retard." She said.

Inuyasha sat up and slapped her thigh. "Shut up, I'm not stupid."

"Ow, fuck you." Kagome said grabbing onto her thigh.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're fun to mess with."

Kagome stuck out her tongue to him. "Loser."

Inuyasha smiled. "What are you, five?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, plus eleven."

Inuyasha took a second to count. "Sixteen."

Kagome gasped. "You can count." She said pointing at him like it was a big thing.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes, I can." Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and it read Kikyo. He sighed and decided to turn off his phone.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"No one important." He said.

They stood there quiet, Kagome reading again. But the moment was ruined by Inuyasha speaking.

''You're a good driver…for a girl.'' Inuyasha said.

''Thanks.'' Kagome said.

'' Kagome I know that this is a little to late and it might be weird but we started off bad, why don't we... I don't know start over.'' Inuyasha said sitting up crisscross.

Kagome looked at him funny but nodded.

''Really?'' Inuyasha said.

''Yeah I mean we are going to be working why not.'' Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. Both of them began to introduce each other and talked about random things like music and stuff they liked to do. Turned out they had a lot of things in common. Music was a big thing, but their was a lot of things they also disagreed in like, some of the bands.

'' What…Alice in Chains are a good band what the hell are you talking about.'' Kagome said.

''I mean they were good, but not as great as Guns n' Roses.'' Inuyasha said.

''Okay well then…what about My Chemical Romance?'' Kagome asked.

''They suck.'' Inuyasha said.

''What, how dare you?'' Kagome said punching Inuyasha light on the arm.

''I'm kidding, I love them.'' Inuyasha said.

''Really, what's your favorite song?'' Kagome asked.

''My way home is through you.'' Inuyasha said.

''Nice, but I'm going with Helena.'' Kagome said.

The bell rang and both of them just looked at each other.

''Well look at the time we better get going.'' Inuyasha said getting up and helping Kagome.

''Uhh… thanks.'' Kagome said taking his hand.

She set the book back in her bag and walked away. But stopped when Inuyasha called her name.

''Kagome.'' He said.

''Yeah?'' Kagome asked.

''What's your number? You know, so we can talk about the…'' He was stuck.

''Our project.'' Kagome said taking his phone and adding her number.

''Yeah…'' He said.

Kagome smiled and walked away. Inuyasha sighed and walked to his next class…to face Kikyo.

It was finally the last period of the day and Kagome was glad. She had Inuyasha in that class.

She walked in and sat down at her desk. Minutes later, Inuyasha walked in and sat behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" She said.

Inuyasha smiled, but it seemed he was hiding something. "Hey."

"What's wrong? You look mad or something." Kagome said.

"After lunch, Kikyo was pissed off at me because I didn't answer her call during lunch." Inuyasha said.

"I thought you said the person calling you wasn't important." Kagome said.

Inuyasha froze. Fuck. He had to think of something. "I just think it would be rude to answer my phone while we were talking…Besides, she didn't have anything important to say." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Sure…Did you guys have another fight?" She asked.

"Yeah…I don't know what her problem is these past few days." Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you just break up with her? She isn't that nice anyway." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know…I don't want to break up with her just like that. I'll try and work things out with her."

Kagome shrugged. "Alright I guess…How long have you guys been going out?"

"Six months." Inuyasha said.

"Wow…That's a long time." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. "What's the longest relationship you've had?" He asked.

"Two years." Kagome said looking down at her shoes.

Inuyasha noticed he just touched a tough spot. "Did I ask too much?"

Kagome shook her head. "Well, yeah, but it's okay." She said.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha apologized.

"I'm…over it." Kagome said and then the tardy bell rang.

"Anyway…What other bands do you like?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"Avenged Sevenfold?" Kagome said in a question voice.

"Awesome…I think I heard you listening to that this morning when you attacked my car." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, that was Bat Country." She said.

Some more time passed as they talked and talked of music. The bell rang and it was time to go home.

"So, I'll call you tonight…So we can talk of the project." Inuyasha said.

"Wouldn't it be better if I just go over to your house? I mean, we can work better that way." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Sure…I'll call you and give you directions."

"Why don't I just follow you home?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Oh…Okay then…Call me at 5:00 then." Kagome said.

"Alright…I'll see you later then." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, see you later." Kagome said and walked off.

Inuyasha smiled and walked out to his car. "Where the hell were you?" Kikyo asked.

"I was just walking here from class." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo glared at him "What the hell took you so fucking long? I saw half of your class walk out before you did."

"I was held back by the teacher because I flicked him off." Inuyasha lied.

"Whatever…lets go." She said and got into the car.

Inuyasha drove Kikyo home and then drove home himself. He went inside and called Kagome while he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Hello?"

"Kagome…You can come now." Inuyasha said.

"Okay…just give me directions."

"I live on 2198 Era st…Do you know how to get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I have a GPS system in my car." Kagome said.

"Cool, see you here then." Inuyasha said and hung up.

He went up to his room and saw that he had a mess. He cleaned up a bit and got ready for her to come. For some reason he was kind of nervous of what she would think of him if she saw the mess he had.

Kagome arrived at his house and parked in the long driveway behind a black Lamborghini Murcielago. Kagome got out and admired the car.

"_Wow, these people really have the money for all these exotic cars." _She thought to herself.

"Hey…like it?" Kagome turned to see a man that looked so much like Inuyasha…must be his dad.

"Yeah…it's so beautiful and…expensive looking." Kagome said.

The man smiled and walked over to the car. "Well, that what you win when you work hard…I'm sure you've seen Inuyasha's Ferrari?" He asked.

"Yup…also an awesome car..." Kagome said.

"I love exotic cars…That are really why I buy them…My name's Inutaisho, I'm Inuyasha's father." He introduced himself.

Kagome smiled and extended her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you sir…My name's Kagome."

"Nice to meet you too Kagome…Did you come here to see Inuyasha?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes sir…We have a project to do together." Kagome said.

"Oh…Kagome is it okay if I ask you a question?" Inutaisho asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kagome said.

"Are you in any way related to Kikyo? Inuyasha's girlfriend." Inutaisho said.

Kagome giggled. "No sir…To tell you the truth, we don't really get along at all."

Inutaisho smiled. "That's funny. You look like you could be her twin…Except, you're much more prettier and nicer. I'm sure my son would have a liking to you."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks sir."

"Let's go inside so you can get your project started with Inuyasha." Inutaisho said and led her inside the big house.

Kagome walked inside behind Inuyasha's dad and almost ran into him when he stopped. Kagome saw an extremely beautiful woman walking down the stairs with a smile in her face. She saw Kagome and gasped.

"Kikyo, you cut your hair? And it's wavy." She said.

"My love, this isn't Kikyo…Her name is Kagome." Inutaisho said.

The woman smiled and hugged Kagome out of nowhere. "I'm so sorry sweetie…You're much more pretty than Kikyo." The lady said.

She let go and smiled softly at Kagome. "My name's Izayoi…I'm Inuyasha's mommy."

Kagome smiled. "My name's Kagome.."

Izayoi smiled and embraced Kagome once again. "Oh you're so adorable."

The door suddenly opened and Sesshomaru walked in with Kagura close behind. Izayoi let go of Kagome and ran up to Sesshomaru.

"My boy…I missed you…The house was so lonely without you." She hugged him and cuddled him.

"Mom, Kagura and I just went out to eat for a bit." Sesshomaru said. He saw Kagome and smiled.

"Well, I missed you…Now say it too." Izayoi said.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Mom, seriously, this is not necessary."

Izayoi growled at her son. "Sesshy…say it for mommy." She said darkly.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "This does not leave the house." He said and looked down at his mother.

"I missed you to mommy…I thought I would never see you again." He said hugging his mommy tightly.

"Oh, it's okay now Sesshy…Mommy's here and she won't leave." She said cuddling her boy.

She looked over at Kagura and turned to hug her. "I missed you too Kagura…say it." She said darkly.

Inuyasha had a VERY loving mother.

Kagura sighed and embraced Inuyasha's mother in a tight hug. "I missed you too mommy." She cried out.

Izayoi cuddled Kagura and smiled. "It's okay Kagura…Now you and Sesshy go upstairs and play nice." She said and walked back to Kagome.

"Would you like something dear?" She asked.

"No thank you Ms. Takashi." Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and saw Kagome talking to his mother and father.

"Kagome…hey." He said.

Kagome looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, I was just talking to your lovely parents." She said.

Izayoi's eyes sparkled and she looked at Inutaisho.

"Did you hear that honey? She said we're lovely." She said and hugged Kagome.

"You're such an adorable and nice girl…So much better than Kikyo." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha smiled and sighed. "Sorry mom, but I have to take Kagome upstairs now…We have to do our project."

Izayoi smiled and let go of Kagome. "Go on now sweetie…Anything you need, just tell Inuyasha and he can call the maid."

Kagome smiled. "Okay…I'll be sure to do that."

Izayoi waved at them as they walked upstairs. "Have fun." She said.

Inuyasha walked upstairs to his room with Kagome close behind.

"So, why does Kagura call your mom, mom?" She asked.

"My mom is very…motherly, if you haven't noticed, since Kagura and Sesshomaru are engaged, she likes it for Kagura to call her mom." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "They're engaged?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Their wedding is right after they graduate."

Kagome nodded. "It's not some kind of business engagement is it?" Kagome asked.

"No, they really love each other…They've been together since 6th grade I think." Inuyasha said.

"Wow." Kagome said.

**A/N: Well, there's the second chapter. I wrote it in a matter of days and just wrote anything that came to mind, so I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and I know there wasn't many, but I really appreciate the people who actually took the time to read it.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**\m/(.)\m/**


End file.
